Chapter 1: Hogosha vs InuYasha
by ruinku
Summary: a mysterious being comes to kill InuYasha (this makes it sound like a beat-um up but its not trust me)
1. Default Chapter

InuYasha Fan fiction  
Chapter one  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any part of InuYasha But the characters Hogosha and Shitashii are mine  
  
InuYasha and the gang were walking along when they entered a clearing. "Can we please take a rest InuYasha? We have been walking all day!" pleaded Kagome. "Oh alright" answer InuYasha. Then Shippo, Miroku, and Sango gathered around Kagome as they wee waiting for there favorite foods from her time. Kagome noticed InuYahsa staring off into the distance and said "anything wrong InuYasha?" which cause all the others to look also. "Nah, besides if anything did come I'd just take tetsusaiga and beat the shit out of it".  
Just as he said that something came running out of the forest at high speed and attacked InuYasha and knocked him to the ground. "InuYasha are you all right?" asked Kagome "yeah yeah I'm fine one punch isn't enough to take me down!" said InuYasha full of pride. Getting up he saw the thing that attacked him, it looked human around 18 0r 19 with white short hair that seemed to go in every direction, since his head was tilted down his hair cast a shadow over his eyes, stood about a little over InuYasha, a black open vest with gold lining, and some pants like InuYasha but white instead of red. But from the punch he knew it was a demon.  
"Who the hell are you? And why the hell did you attack me?!" InuYasha roared. "Yes I have been wondering that myself" commented Miroku. "He's probably another Naraku reincarnation" said Sango. "No he is defiantly not, I don't smell anything of Naraku on this guy" said InuYasha. "So just who are you?" asked Kagome. "I am" he said clenching his fists "Hogosha and I will be killing that hanyou over there" he said raising his head so they could see his eyes, grey eyes that burned with determination. "Like hell you will!" cried InuYasha drawing his sword. "Yeah and you will have to fight us too" said Shippo. "No you guys would just get in the way, this ones all mine" said InuYasha giving a grin. "But InuYasha.." Kagome started to say but InuYahsa interrupted "No! This bastard came out here to kill me you guys just watch." Kagome started to say something back but then Miroku came up beside her and said "he's right since this Hogosha doesn't seem to have any weapons it will probably be a close range battle and we don't want to risk hitting InuYasha" now taking the opportunity to rub her butt and getting a slap in response which made him fall all dazed like to the ground.  
"Prepare to die InuYasha!" said Hogosha as his muscles tensed and he bent forward, sprouting bat like wings from his back. With his wings fully grown Hogosha jumped and shot forward at InuYasha flying at about chest height. InuYasha had barely enough time to pull tetsusaiga in front of him as his opponent's fist collided with the mighty blade. Hogosha gave the blade three good punches before he decided to retreat back about 30 feet. "Ha you think you can break my tetsusaiga with your bare fists you stupid bastard" and with that InuYasha charged for the demon in front of him he brought the sword down but Hogosha dodged before the blade had a chance to connect 'damn his speed' InuYasha thought. They did this for about 5 minutes with InuYasha attacking and Hogosha dodging every time "why don't you fucking attack me stupid!" InuYasha yelled in frustration at that Hogosha gave a smirk. InuYasha growled and said "dodge this you bastard! "Kaze.." InuYasha began as he lifted his blade in the air. But before he could finish Hogosha shot this red whip like thing from his hand hitting tetsusaiga and knocking it off course as tetsusaiga hit the ground the power of kaze no kizu was released but it was fired to the left instead of at his opponent 'he's surly going to take advantage of this, damn him!' thought InuYasha but instead Hogosha leaped in front of kaze no kizu holding his hands and wings crossed in a blocking position. The force of kaze no kizu tore Hogosha's wings to shreds and proceeded to rake over his held up arms and body. When the dust settled Hogosha lay helpless on the ground while InuYasha, Miroku, Sango, Kagome, and Shippo could only wonder at the actions of Hogosha. "Man that guy really was an idiot" said InuYasha mockingly. 'I was sure Hogosha would take advantage of InuYasha's being open like that, he had the prefect opportunity, so why did he go leaping into the kaze no kizu?' thought Miroku.  
Just then Hogosha began to move he got up shakingly then once he was on his feet he stood there back hunched over knees bent and head hung low, his blood staining the grass below him. His vest had been totally destroyed and his pants had lots of rips and tears in them. He also had three major cuts where the tetsusaiga had raked over him, one each on both his arms and one on his left wrist, along with other scrapes and bruises all over his body. Then his head sprung up and with great power and defiance he yelled "I will kill you InuYasha!" he said as his nails grew longer and turned into claws. "Feh, fine have it your way" InuYasha said raising his blade.  
Just as Hogosha began to run forward this girl burst from the trees behind Hogosha and shouted "Hogosha stop!" She ran to him wrapping her arms around one of his and burying her head into it. "Please stop" she whispered. "Shitashii I though I told you to stay hidden in the trees" Hogosha said quietly back to her. Shitashii appeared to be around 17 or 18, red vibrant hair, blue eyes, good figure, and surprisingly dressed in a school girl outfit. "What's this? Got yourself a girlfriend there?" prodded InuYasha. Clenching his teeth Hogosha was going to try and attack but Shitashii tugged at his arm and buried her face into it even more. "Wait InuYasha I don't think this guy is evil" said Kagome. "What the hell are you talking about? He fucking attacked me!" said InuYasha, a little bit annoyed. "I have to agree with Kagome" said Miroku, "he obviously got in the way of the kaze no kizu to protect this girl." "If he's not evil then why the hell did he attack me?" asked InuYasha. "I don't know, maybe he would care to explain" said Miroku looking over at Hogosha. Hogosha wavered on his feet then fainted from loss of blood. 


	2. Chapter 2: Still Vague

InuYasha Fan fiction  
Chapter 2: Still Vague  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any part of InuYasha but the characters Hogosha and Shitashii are mine  
  
Recap: "Wait InuYasha I don't think this guy is evil" said Kagome. "What the hell are you talking about? He fucking attacked me!" said InuYasha, a little bit annoyed. "I have to agree with Kagome" said Miroku, "he obviously got in the way of the kaze no kizu to protect this girl." "If he's not evil then why the hell did he attack me?" asked InuYasha. "I don't know, maybe he would care to explain" said Miroku looking over at Hogosha. Hogosha wavered on his feet then fainted from loss of blood.  
  
Landing on his stomach Hogosha past out. "No! Hogosha no! Wake up! Wake up!" cried Shitashii pressing on his scared back, tears brimming in her eyes. Quickly Kagome rushed over and started getting a med kit from her large yellow backpack. Shitashii looked up hopefully at Kagome "Yes he's going to be ok we just need to bandage up his wounds" at this Shitashii smiled and nodded. As Kagome started to apply the bandages InuYasha yelled at her "what the hell do you think you're doing women? Don't forget this bastard attacked me we should just leave him here and continue on with our business." "InuYasha" Kagome said with a stern face which made InuYasha gulp, for he knew what was coming "Osuwari" and at that InuYasha's face came colliding down to the dirt.  
  
"Now while I'm doing this why don't you tell me about what's been going on with you to" Kagome said in a casual voice. "I'd rather wait till Hogosha is awake if that's ok with you" Shitashii replied. Kagome giving her a puzzled look said "ok" then smiling said "here why don't you fill this bucket with water" and handed her a bucket from her pack. When Shitashii came back with the water Kagome removed the bandages that she had used to stop the bleeding and started to clean the wounds. "You really know what your doing" commented Shitashii. "Well I guess I have to with all the wounds these guys accumulate" jabbing her thumb behind her at the others. Inspecting Shitashii further she finally noticed that she was wearing a school girl's uniform. At which she exclaimed "those clothes your not from around here are you?!" which was an understatement seeing as they where 500 years in the past. "Yes but could you please" said Shitashii bending her head down towards Hogosha. Kagome realizing that she had stopped dressing his wounds, quickly began again with an embarrassed look on her face. "Sorry it's just that I usually don't see people from my time period around hear" Kagome said. "So where are you from?" asked Kagome while she worked. "Kyoto" answered Shitashii "I attend (insert school name). How about you where do you some from?" "I am from Tokyo and I go to (insert school name). They're I think that about does it" tying up the last bandage and sighing "all he needs is rest now." "I can't thank you enough for your kindness" Shitashii said with a bow. "I was happy to do it" replied Kagome smiling.  
  
Regaining consciousness his eyes blinked open a few times then he sat up with the help of his hand. He felt aches and pains all over but mostly where his three major cuts were. Before he could even gather his thoughts Shitashii had flung herself on him and wrapped her arms securely around his neck, causing him to lie back down. He put a arm around her and hugged her to him. Just then he noticed more sensed other people near. At this he sprang up, with Shitashii still on him, and started to push Shitashii aside and prepare to attack. "Wait" said Miroku holding up his hand "we bring you no harm nor have we caused you any in the past." Hogosha stood up, Shitashii letting go of him, and looked with cold eyes into Miroku. Then he did the most unexpected, he turned around and started walking away. "Come on Shitashii" he said "we're leaving." As Shitashii began to get up and follow Kagome said "wait! Where do you think you are going? You at least owe us an explanation for attacking so out of the blue." Looking over his shoulder he said "I don't owe you anything, now come on Shitashii we need to get going." "No, I-I want to stay with them" Shitashii said her voice a little shaky. Turning around he just stared at her for a little bit then said "you really think they would.." "Yeah we would" Kagome said interrupting him, "I've talked with Shitashii and.." "Talked?" said Hogosha looking at Shitashii getting his turn to interrupt. "Well it was only General stuff like were I lived and were I went to school, stuff like that, nothing big or important..." she said trailing off and looking down. "Well anyway what reason could there possibly be for staying with these people?" asked Hogosha. "There aren't any people who live in our time period here or to say any girls and so Kagome is the first person I've met here that I can talk girl stuff with and.." She said trailing off again, 'what are you thinking Shitashii? That as got to be the stupidest reason ever and he sure won't stay with them because of it' she thought to herself. "Fine" he said, surprising her. "If it's really what you want then I don't care" he said looking off, knowing that the reason she gave was false even though she was with him I guess she just wanted a little change of scenery and some new faces because they had been basically living in the woods, "but are you sure they will even though I attacked one of their members" he said looking at Kagome because she seemed to be there representative. "Yes, well could you not do that in the future though" Kagome said. He just stared at her though 'what are you doing?' he thought, 'you know what you have to do so why are you staying with them!' but he already knew that answer to that..for Shitashii. "Well this clearing seems to be nice why don't we just stay here for the night?" Kagome said on her cheery voice, noticing it was getting late. "Oh come on we have barely done any walking today thanks to this idiot over here" barked InuYasha pointing to Hogosha. 'Grrrr why does he always have to make these things difficult?" Kagome thought to herself, and then saying out load "I think it's been a tiring day and besides it's getting late" giving him a glare. "Keh" said InuYasha turning his head to the side smugly.  
  
"Can you at least tell us how you and Shitashii got here?" asked Kagome, since Shitashii had a school girl's uniform on so she knew at least she couldn't be from this era. "No" said Hogosha crossing his arms, "I will tell you nothing." After trying and failing to dig some info out of Hogosha they went off into groups, Hogosha and Shitashii by some tree just inside the clearing and Kagome, Shippou, Miroku, Sango, and InuYasha sitting by a fire in the middle of the clearing. "So why are we letting them stay with us?" asked Sango, "yeah" added Shippou "after they attacked us." "I have also been wondering about your decision Kagome" said Miroku. "She probably felt some kind of compassion for the guy, you're always pulling crap like this Kagome" InuYasha said, feeling all high and mighty. "InuYasha" Kagome said, very annoyed, "Osuwari."  
  
Hearing a low rumble Hogosha averted his attention to the source. "Something wrong?" asked Shitashii. "Nah, just our new "friends" making some noise" replied Hogosha. "Oh" Shitashii said smiling. Hogosha gave her a puzzled look then pulled her closer to him.  
  
"Ok since everyone is wondering I might as well tell you" said Kagome motioning for them to all huddle around her, "remember when Shitashii told Hogosha that she hadn't told us anything important?" she said in a whisper. "Well she wasn't actually telling the truth, they have actually had dealings with Naraku or so it sounds and the reason that he attacked you was to kill you and get tetsusaiga." 


	3. Unexpected Changes

InuYasha Fan Fiction  
Chapter 3:  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any part of InuYasha but the characters Hogosha and Shitashii are mine  
  
Recap: "Ok since everyone is wondering I might as well tell you" said Kagome motioning for them to all huddle around her, "remember when Shitashii told Hogosha that she hadn't told us anything important?" she said in a whisper. "Well she wasn't actually telling the truth, they have actually had dealings with Naraku or so it sounds and the reason that he attacked you was to kill you and get tetsusaiga."  
  
"What?!" InuYasha yelled bolting up and glaring at Hogosha even though he couldn't see him because he was behind a tree with Shitashii. Miroku quickly pulled him down back into the circle raising a finger to his lips, InuYasha nodded to him. "Well she said that she could probably keep him from attacking you again" Kagome said weakly. "I could just blast my kaze no kizu over there and be done with that stupid bastard" said InuYasha hotly but still keeping his voice down. "Did you forget about Shitashii InuYasha......you would kill her too" Kagome reminded him "and besides that girls seems to innocent and I mean if he were really an evil guy why would he take her along with him much less protect her" said Kagome recalling the part where Hogosha jumped into the kaze no kizu. "So I figured that we could keep them around to get to the bottom of this" Kagome said even though there was another reason she kept secret, even though her friends were nice there is no one like someone from your own time period to talk too. They all nodded and proceeded to go to bed and InuYasha taking up his usual guard duty.  
  
At about mid-day tomorrow they had all found their way out of the woods and onto a path. Just then a man came running up the path; he saw the pack of people ran up to them asking for their help. "What seems to be the problem?" asked Miroku. "It's my village" said the man catching his breath, "it is being attack by a terrible monster can you please help us?" "Why would we have any incentive to help you?" asked Hogosha. "We will pay you handsomely if......." "Nonsense!" said Sango interrupting him, "as a demon exterminator its my duty to kill demons plaguing the good people of this world, we will require no fee for our services" "Oh thank you ma'am I can see you are very kind" said the man smiling, "now come this way my village isn't far." Once they had arrived at the village the demon had a throne set up in the middle of the market square and was having food and drink served to him by serving maids. "Where are all the warriors of this town?" asked InuYasha as the crouched behind one of the buildings. "Well um.....they were all vaporized" said the man blankly. "What?" said Kagome, "vaporized?" "Yes the demon has this black orb hidden in his shirt he used it to call a great sphere of energy and when it struck them they were gone, it was amazing and terrifying at the same time" said the man finishing. "Whatever this piece of shit is mine" said InuYasha coming from behind the building. "Wait InuYasha we don't know what....." Kagome started to say but he was already in the demons sight. Now the demon was a lizard looking creature with baggy blue pants, a red belt, and a light blue shirt on. "Hey you dumb bastard" InuYasha yelled as Miroku, Sango, Shippou, Kagome, Hogosha, and Shitashi ran up behind him. At this the demon perked up "Heh, what's a little chickenshit half breed like you challenging a full demon like me?" he said in a raspy voice. "I may be a half breed but I am a hell of a lot stronger then you!" and with that InuYasha leapt at the demon.  
  
"Stupid half-breed! I'll teach you to challenge the great demon Keiryaku!" the demon said also launching forward with his weapon, which is like a spear with a scythe on the end. When the two weapons clashed tetsusaiga broke Keiryaku's scythe spear. InuYasha smirked, "ha, you think you've won don't you?" Keiryaku said reaching inside his shirt, "but lets see how you and your fancy sword deal with this", pulling out this black orb. InuYasha tightened his grip on tetsusaiga and prepared himself. The dark orb started to glow evilly, then the orb began to grow and intense energy swelled around. "Hahahahahhahahha take this you welt!" yelled Keiryaku triumphantly as he jumped up into the air and launched the dark orb at InuYasha, he did the only thing he could think of swing is sword at the orb in hope of deflecting it. It worked but InuYasha had sent the orb right at Kagome and the others. Miroku quickly grabbed Sango and pulled her away, Hogosha also manage to shove Shitashi out of the way of the orb but before either Kagome or Hogosha could get away the orb came down and struck them. All the others watched in horror as the shapes of Hogosha and Kagome were engulfed by the orb and disintegrated, in the next instant the ground was barren where both of them once stood. "Heh see what happened when you mess with me? People die! Ahahahahhahahah" laughed Keiryaku. "How dare you" said InuYasha his voice filled with malice, "how dare you do that to Kagome!" then with pure anger InuYasha brought up his sword and swung it down releasing the power of the wind scar. Keiryaku screamed in agony as the kaze no kizu tore him apart.  
  
Shitashi, still on the ground from when Hogosha pushed her, began to cry uncontrollably. Shippo rushed to the spot where the orb had struck the ground tears welling up in his eyes "Kagome come back, please come back" he said between sobs. Miroku and Sango stood remote just starring into nothing. InuYasha was standing completely still looking at the ground a single tear rolling down his face, he looked up "this is so stupid!" he yelled to no one in particular then he stalked off. 


	4. The First Day

InuYasha Fan Fiction  
Chapter 4: The First Day  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any part of InuYasha but the characters Hogosha and Shitashi are mine  
  
Recap: Shitashi, still on the ground from when Hogosha pushed her, began to cry uncontrollably. Shippo rushed to the spot where the orb had struck the ground tears welling up in his eyes "Kagome come back, please come back" he said between sobs. Miroku and Sango stood remote just starring into nothing. InuYasha was standing completely still looking at the ground a single tear rolling down his face, he looked up "this is so stupid!" he yelled to no one in particular then he stalked off.  
  
He opened his eyes and saw the bright blue sky. Am I dead? He thought to himself, sitting up gave him a headache but looking around he realized he was in a forest. Thinking back he remembered pushing Shitashi out of the way before that dark energy sphere hit him and that Kagome girl. Remembering the villager saying that the demon's attack would vaporize its opponents, "heh all it does is transport you away" he said to himself. Then it hit him, still sitting on the ground he shot up, she's unprotected! While this realization came to him his anger grew, clenching his fists he thought how could I have been so stupid! But what kind of idiot reflects an attack at his own team!  
  
Just then he heard a rustle in the bushes, Hogosha tensed ready to kill whatever it was. But a human girl stumbled out of the bush it's that Kagome, she has no use to me and would only slow me down in my search for Shitashi. Hogosha started to walk away from her, "hey wait! Where are you going?" Kagome shouted after him. "I'm going to look for Shitashi" Hogosha replied as he grew his wings and prepared to take off. "Hold on a sec" Kagome said as she ran up to him. "What use could you be to me?" Hogosha asked coldly. "If InuYasha or any of the others ever found out I was alive they would come look for me and Shitashi is with them" said Kagome. "Is there a way for you to signify to your friends that you are alive? And if not then you would just slow my search" Hogosha said with the same coldness. "Well no......" said Kagome weakly, "hey! I might be just a human but I can keep up!" she said with strength. Then Hogosha noticed something with this girl, it was very faint but it did grab his attention. Maybe I should keep this girl around after all though Hogosha then he spoke "fine, get on" lowering himself so she could get on.  
  
Once again Hogosha tensed his legs then jumped into the air and spread his wings wide. They shot out of the forest hovered there for a moment then sped forward. "Do you know where you're going?" Kagome yelled as the wind wiped by her. Hogosha stopped and hovered again, "Do you know where you are? I don't so any direction is a good one to me" Hogosha answered. After flying and walking for 5 hours night was approaching and they finally reached some kind of civilization, Hogosha landed just on the out skirts of the village so as not to alarm the people. "I know you could have gone on probably all night, so why are you not making some ego speech about how humans are weak?" said Kagome. "Because when you push humans to far they become more useless then they were before, so keeping you from resting would be counter productive" answered Hogosha. "Well with Miroku gone I don't know how we are going to get a place to stay" Kagome said as they were coming into the village. Hogosha didn't get the joke but chose not to say anything about it instead he said "I will just force one of these people to let us stay with them for the night." "What!? You can't just force yourself into someone's home" Kagome said in a scolding tone. "Warriors from this time period do it all the time" he said. Kagome was going to continue the argument but noticed that Hogosha had said "Warriors from this time period do it all the time" that meant one of two things: that he knew of other time periods or he isn't from this time period. Its probably the first one because he was with Shitashi so he does know of other periods but there could be other portals around the world, wait he is a demon he could only be from here, or could he? Kagome decided to put that thought to rest because she knew that Hogosha wouldn't say anything helpful if she asked him about it and there was no other way to find out. They entered the village "we should just ask one of these people if we can stay with them" said Kagome. When they reached a house Kagome knocked on the door it opened and an old man stepped out "What do you want?" he said. "Will you let me and my friend here" she said pointing to Hogosha, "could spend the night in your home?" The man smiled "Oh of course it would be nice to have some visitors" He motioned for them to come inside "come, come my home is your home" he said still smiling. "You just sit here and I will get us some dinner" said the man as he went into a store of food. "Here let me help" said Kagome as she went over with him. Where could she be? he pondered, she could be anywhere because I don't know where this place is. He sat there and brooded until the food was ready and he was snapped out of his thoughts by Kagome's voice. "Its ready come and eat some" she said with her usual joy. "Itadakimasu" she then said as they all began eating.  
When they were done eating Kagome said "You know we don't even know your name yet." The man looked up "I'm Renjuku; I also don't know your names." "I'm Kagome and this is Hogosha" she said. "Nice to meet you Kagome and you too Hogosha" said Renjuku. "Nice to meet you too and thank you for letting us stay here" said Kagome. Hogosha looked up at the mention of his name but didn't say anything.  
Renjuku looked out the window "Its getting pretty dark mind if we go to sleep?" "Not at all I think I'm getting pretty sleepy too" said Kagome yawning. Renjuku pulled out an extra cot for Kagome and was about to get one for Hogosha but he said "I don't need it, I'll just sleep like this" he was leaning against the wall. Just like InuYasha Kagome thought, always on guard.  
  
I think I will do the story this way, do one day of Kagome and Hogosha then on the next chapter say what Shitashi and the rest of InuYasha's group were doing that day 


End file.
